Ever Dream
by Ryusaki-san
Summary: Nowaki ama a Hiroki y Akihiko a Misaki, quién no sabe eso? Pero que pasa si uno le falta algo que al otro tambien? podran éstos encontrar la felicidad?


Lalihoo!

He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic de junjou! Sinceramente este lo tengo escrito desde hace un buen tiempo y no había tenido el animo de subirlo, no se por qué...La idea principal de este fic es unir a los que en mi opinion deberian estar juntos a pesar de ser 2 semes y ya que en el anime y manga no pasa lo quice realizar en un fic que... bueno, es la unica forma que una tiene de echar a volar la imaginación.

Con respecto a mi otro fanfic "Historia de Venganza y Pasión " no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en él para tener prox. capi lo mas pronto posible...

Bueno sin mas demora espero que disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no me Pertenece, solo lo utilizo para esto, por supuesto sin lucro alguno.

Forma del fic

_Junjou_ Alguien habla

_JUNJOU!_ Alguien grita

__Junjou__Alguien piensa

* * *

><p>Ever Dream<p>

Capítulo Primero

"Vocación"

_Lo mataré, juro que lo haré. Donde quiera que esté, de ésta no se salva, lo juro!_ decía Nowaki, furioso, verde de rabia, maldiciendo mientras conducía su deportivo negro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba manejando, pero lo que sí sabía era porque estaba en ese estado… mejor dicho por quien. Por él. Su peor enemigo. El gran Usami Akihiko. Aquel que había herido a la persona que el más quería.

Racconto

Era jueves. Nowaki se encontraba en el hospital tomando un pequeño descanso cuando de improviso se le acerca una enfermera.

_ Doctor-Kusama-yo…

_ Calma Mika-san respira! Qué pasó que vienes así!

_ Es que llegó un paciente de urgencia y lo necesitan allá!

De inmediato fue corriendo hacia la sala de urgencia. Al llegar pregunto a otra enfermera donde lo esperaban y lo llevo hasta una habitación. Cuando entró, se sorprendió un poco al ver al muchacho, de unos 20 años aprox., al cual estaban afirmando y tenían con un tarro entre las piernas ya que no paraba de vomitar. Con suertes a ratos alcanzaba a respirar. En tanto un doctor se le aproximó.

_Kusama-san! El paciente llegó hace unos diez minutos. Presenta fiebre, calosfríos, reflujo constante y fuertes dolores de cabeza. Aquí esta su historial _ Decía el Dr. Miyamoto, Jefe del Dpto. de Urgencias, mientras le entregaba una carpeta nueva, lo que daba a entender que lo habían pedido desde otro hospital vía internet y estaba recién impreso por tanto el chico no había estado en este hospital antes _ yo ahora tengo que ver a otro paciente más grave por eso no lo puedo atender, te dejo a cargo, confío en ti, conociéndote se que lo harás un buen trabajo_ dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

Nowaki le dió una rápida leída al historial

"_mmmm veamos nombre: Takahashi Misaki Edad: 20 años mmm bla bla bla". _Daba vuelta las páginas a medida que leía. _"mmm aquí está *Consultas anteriores*". _Siguió leyendo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era la primera vez que este chico había tenido estos problemas, de hecho, según su historial, los presentaba desde hace un año. "_Qué raro. En todos los casos se le inyecto unos antiinflamatorios y después de un tiempo los síntomas desaparecían. Cada vez tuvo que estar más tiempo hospitalizado, llegando la última vez a estar 3 días hasta el alta, por algo que se ve tan simple. Esto en vez de eso a mí parecer puede que sean síntomas de otra enfermedad más grave… Pero cómo ninguno de los doctores que lo ha atendido se ha percatado de esto antes? Bueno no importa lo mejor es actuar lo antes posible…"_

_ Escuchen todos!_ dijo en voz alta captando la atención de todos los enfermeros y paramédico allí presentes_ Manténganlo firme y quieto con la cabeza abajo para no impedirle que vomite pero que no se mueva!

_ Hai!_ dijeron al unísono

_ Mika-san!

_ Mande Kusama-san!

_Prepárame una inyección de antiinflamatorio pero primero dame un jeringa y un tubo para tomarle una muestra de sangre.

_Hai!

Se acercó al muchacho, le puso la mano en la frente. Tenía mucha fiebre y se veía agotadísimo. Con esfuerzo trató de verle las pupilas, las tenía dilatadas, pero lo que lo impresiono fueron esos profundos ojos color esmeralda sin duda hermosos. Estaba seguro de haberlos visto en alguna parte pero donde?...

-Aquí está la jeringa y el tubo Kusama-san_ Mika-san había llegado sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_Arigato, ahora ayúdame con esto

Con ayuda de la enfermera tomó la muestra y luego le inyectó el medicamento. Al rato vió que el reflujo cesaba cayó rendido sobre la camilla. Era normal. Luego ordenó que lo limpiaran y llevaran a una habitación mientras él iba a dejar la muestra al laboratorio. Al volver le colocó suero ya que presentaba claros signos de deshidratación.

_Buen trabajo, ahora pueden retirarse yo me encargo de lo demás_ Nowaki vio como los 2 paramédicos que allí se encontraban salían seguramente a ocuparse de otros pacientes

_"Pobre chico" _pensaba mientras lo miraba. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de su profesión, pero por lo mismo quería ayudar a las personas por lo menos para que estuvieran bien físicamente, así sería más fácil llevar su vida. A veces pensaba que lo hacía porque quería ganarse el cariño de todos, cariño que tanto le falto en su niñez al no tener a sus padres. Si bien estaba enamorado de Hiro-san y sabía que sentía lo mismo por él, cada vez se iba dando más cuenta de que algo le faltaba siempre estaba ese hueco en su alma que no había podido llenar hasta el día de hoy.

"_Oh! es verdad, debo ir a hablar con los familiares, lo más probable es que no haya venido solo"_

Salió de la habitación y justo se encontró con Mika-san.

_ Mika-san

_ Dígame Kusama-san

_ El paciente que llego hace unos minutos venía solo o lo trajo alguien?

_ Este mmm _se sonrojó_ lo trajo su… novio

_ Novio dices? _no se sorprendió_ mmm y tu cómo lo sabes?

_ Es que desde que legó con el paciente ha estado diciendo que lo dejen entrar a verlo, que él tiene todo el derecho por ser su novio

_ Y dónde está?

_ Allá en la sala de espera

_ Bueno voy a hablar con él, si me disculpas

Dejando a la enfermera se dirigió a la sala de espera a ver al novio de su paciente, por lo que le dijo debía estar muy preocupado. Lo que no sabía era que él lo conocía. Lo conocía muy bien.

* * *

><p>Bueno, recibo todo tipo de comentarios, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima!<p>

Ja Ne!


End file.
